Periodic use of dental floss for disorganizing bacterial plaque near the gum line and between teeth and for stimulating circulation in the gums is recommended for good oral hygiene. Various dental floss dispensers are commercially available, but generally have been merely storage and dispensing devices for floss. Few have been formed in such a way as to encourage the flossing process, especially for children and young adults.